Love Katniss,
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: "It's the hardest rule to follow, I really wish that I could call you. You can find another me tomorrow, and that's the hardest pill to swallow". It is Katniss wedding day and she will look stunning and be the happiest women possible, at least her groom sure thinks so.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Hunger Games or Molly by Brendon Urie.**

 **Enjoy!**

"It's so hot in here," I pace, struggling to correctly tie my tie in a stupid knot.

"Gale, are you sure you're not just nervous?" Thresh snickers. I'm in a hotel room that on an average day would be nice and spacious, but right now feels to be getting smaller by the minute. Thresh, Thom, Brutus, and Gloss are dressed the same in their pristine slacks and dress shirts, suit jackets were thrown pre carelessly around the room. They lounge on various pieces of furniture, clearly not as on edge as I am.

"No I am not nervous," I lie. "Do I have pit stains?". I frantically check my shirt in the mirror, as I still fumble with this goddamn tie. Grunting in frustration I go over to the mini fridge grabbing an overpriced beer that I will regret opening once I get the bill for my stay.

"You shouldn't drink before the wedding, and those cost a fortune. Each." Thom says motioning to the Budweiser in my hand. I shrug.

"Let him be, he's just nervous to see his beloved Katniss walk down the aisle," Thresh says making kissy faces at me. I glare.

"Have you seen her today?" Thom ask.

"No," I replied shakily. " I'm sure she is gonna be beautiful. I can't wait to see her".

"Man you're so whipped," Brutus says laughing, even though he knows he is exactly the same. Brutus has been with Glimmer since they graduated high school. Their relationship lasted all through college, with rough patches here and there, but they are happily married with a little girl on the way.

"When you see her walking down the aisle your just gonna pour your heart out aren't you?" Gloss chimes in. " Oh Katniss, I love you so much, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, let's just start our lives together right now" he mocks. Everyone laughs.

"It's so great to know I have supportive friends like you guys," I say sarcastically. "You know, you guys are just the most insufferable group of people".

"She just texted me, she's getting cold feet," Brutus says. My heart stops before I conclude from his smile that he is messing with me.

"Aww, we're just teasing," Thresh says smiling with perfect teeth.

"Is this gonna be an all day thing?" I asked glaring at them.  
"Of course, it's a big day and we have to go if we want to get there before the bride. Being later than the bride is not a good way to start off a wedding," Brutus says as I stand up and breathe in and out before retaking my position in the mirror again and tying my tie correctly. "Are you gonna cry?". I glare.

"Of course not," I say.

"Car's downstairs when you're ready". Thresh says patting me on the back before heading out the door, followed by the 3 other occupants in the room. Before he leaves he gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

* * *

We load into the car in no time with Gloss sitting in the passenger's seat up front with the driver. Thresh, Thom, and I take up the back. Brutus choose to ride with Glimmer and Clove who aren't in the wedding but sitting front and center on the groom's side. I smile, anxious to see Katniss.

I roll down the window as far as it can go. Why is everywhere so hot suddenly? Pulling out my phone my lock screen is a picture of Katniss and I smiling widely at our college graduation. She looked amazing that day.

She never wanted to get married; But three years later, here we are. I scroll through old picture we took years ago: us on a rainy day, making funny faces, even our camping adventures. I come across the most recent one of us at the beach, our smiles bright but out eyes tired. Do I really want to do this?

Seeing my uneasy expression Thresh whispers to me, "You're not thinking of backing out right?" he asks.

"Course not, this day is life-altering, backing out would be crazy, think out how unhappy she would be," I convince myself. No turning back now.

The rest of the car ride is silent as I look out the window. We thankfully pull up before we have to be inside the venue. The nice spring breeze calms my nerves, but only slightly. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are standing and greeting guest, I hug them briefly smiling wide.

"Gale, go around and say hi to everyone, you're a big part of this wedding too," says. She has been beaming for months every since Katniss told her the news. I stifle a groan and do what she says, I really don't want to interact, I want to see Katniss and tell her how much I love her.

After a long greeting process with familiar faces and people I don't know, we head into the chapel.

* * *

My hands are shaking and my heart is beating out of my chest. Brutus stands next to me giving me encouraging smiles as the music "Here comes the Bride" starts to play.  
She walking steadily, Haymitch at her side. Her dad would have loved to see her, she is glowing. I smile as my heart tugs. She approached me and suddenly everything's right. Our eyes lock and every doubt I had about today disappears because she is next to me and radiant. She is everything I have ever wanted. The smile I give her reflects everything I want to say but can't verbalize.

She looks at me with the biggest smile full of happiness and love before she keeps walking. Down the aisle. To her groom.

Peeta Mellark.

And just like that, my world crumbles again. All the anxiety I had in the hotel room and the car come back. Why am I even here? Why did I torture myself like this? My relationship with Katniss was amazing. Everything we ever wanted, then suddenly it wasn't. The long distance and constant fighting made us drift apart. She wanted to make it work, I gave up and left. The biggest mistake of my life. But I could never find the right words to tell her that so she moved on and a few months ago I got a wedding invitation. I sat in the front row to torture myself with everything I gave up.

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace?" As I open my mouth I look up to Katniss. Her eyes never leave Mellark's. I see all the love she used to look at me with and I know I can't ruin her day. So I silently suffer and accept the consequences of my actions.

"Do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Mellark says with no hesitation.

"Do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the pastor says.

"I do."

I break my promise and shed a few tears.

* * *

At the reception, I sit with strangers at the singles table, between a woman who keeps trying to flirt with me and an overly loud talking blond man, which I think must be one of Mellark's drunk uncles. I think about leaving early, and am about to head out when Katniss approaches me. She has changed out of her big white dress and has opted for a silk ankle length one instead.

"Hey" she smiles. She sips at a flute of Champagne and I feel like dying.

"Hi, it was a beautiful service," I choke out. Hopefully, she is too happy to notice.  
"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your help," That's right. I was the one who helped book venues and check them out and got them discounts even though Mellark and his family seem to be very well off. Another thing he has on me.

"Not a problem at all," I lie.

"Thank you for being so cool about all this, I really appreciate it, and I cannot tell you how much I enjoy your friendship after everything that has happened. I don't think I could live without you in my life," she says sincerely and I feel sick. It was not supposed to be this way.

"Yeah, me too," I say absently. I can tell she wants to continue the conversation but I cut her off.  
"I was actually gonna head out, I am not feeling too great. You should get back to your groom and enjoy your special day," I say with as much sincerity as I can muster before walking away. I need to breathe.

"Thanks for coming," Katniss says before going back to the start of her new life, and me back to my hotel room, courtesy of the Mellark family.

 **Wow, that took no time. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot was based on the song "Molly" by Lil Dicky ft. Brendon Urie. I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to write something about the Hunger Games because I have very little content on that fandom. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, it's 2 am, I couldn't get this out of my head. But review let me know what you think!**


End file.
